The Director's Office is responsible, through the Principal Investigator, to both the UW and the National Institutes of Health for overall leadership and administration of the Center's research resources and scientific programs. The Director's responsibilities include: 1) ensuring of compliance with procedures of the State of Washington, the NIH, and relevant regulatory agencies; 2) allocation of financial, primate facility, and other Center research resources; 3) preparation of grant and continuation applications; 4) leadership of the Center's programs; 5) administration of the national scientific and regional research review committees; and 6) promotion and development of the Center's resources nationally, regionally and institutionally.